my version of Angel maximum ride book 7
by missfearless11
Summary: Set after Fang, Max gets kidnapped by the school. Nudge goes to find fang for help while the rest of the flock goes to save max. Fang and his new recruits help. Max-Fang-Dylan conflict, and of course FAXNESSSSS!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic so dont judge, and i dont own maximum ride. and ummmm oh yeah.. PLEASEEEE REVIEWWW!**

Angel POV:

Our whole house was just filled with sadness, you could see it of course, the way iggy stopped cracking stupid jokes, gazzy barely moved all day, nudge was silent, and max. well, max was just heartbroken. The indestructible max had been finally broken, by our one and only fang.

You may think it's bad just seeing it, but let me tell you; to hear their thoughts, the memories and dreams everyone thinks every single day of him is just unbearable. All we do is remember him, not one of us has let go yet. Not even me.

You could say that it's my fault that he left, and it is, but not all of the blame is on my shoulders. I thought that by having Dylan here would make fang want to stay and protect max, but he didn't.

Max won't even talk to me, she hasn't forgiven me and I don't think she ever will. It hurts to hear the things that the flock thinks about me. How I'm a backstabbing little freak who gets into everyone's business, but I have learned to get used to it.

Iggy POV:

This isn't right, this doesn't make sense. Having a part of our flock gone, and us not trying to save them, just doesn't work. Max should be up out of bed, shouting out orders, not crying. Right now we need someone to hold us all together and she needs to be that one.

Gazzy POV:

Why did fang have to leave? Did the flock make him feel bad, did we scare him away? Or was it me? Is this my fault?

Nudge POV:

I mean all we wanted was a little less making out every few seconds; fang didn't have to just ditch us here unprotected. I mean what good is max if she won't even move? She can't do anything now. She and Fang were so perfect for each other and now Dylan and angel had to mess it up, I just want our old flock back together again. That was so much fun. We need to find fang. Or maybe I could try finding him, I could use my power and see where he's going next and then bring him back here to make max all better. Yeah I'll go tell angel and see if she likes this idea.

Dylan POV:

Why couldn't max just let go already? The guy was gone. He left. End of story. She should be with me, this is her chance to let go and start new, so why couldn't she? I was her prefect half. They made me to be with her, so why wasn't this working?

Max POV:

_We were all huddled in our cages that had been stacked up against each other. There was no room to stretch out. You could hear the rain outside even though there were no windows. The room was dark, with a small yellowy light just in the observing hallway to our left. Besides the rain you could hear continuous clacking heals going up and down the hallways. Branches brushed up against the huge building and hit it with loud smacks. But not one of us dared to speak. _

_We all knew that if there was a place we would die, it would be here at the school. As we were all waiting, suddenly the door swung open letting in a beam of light. I was able to see Fang, my best friend being shoved into the room. His wrists were cuffed back and he was wearing his dark jeans and long t-shirt. But I noticed to sleeves pushed up to show his bruised arms from too many hospital needles being injected at once. _

_I grimaced in horror as they slammed him back into his cage right beside mine. He had still been struggling ever since they had unchained him from the laboratory bed. He never once backed down to them. _

_They locked his cage and hurried out of the room. Fang was breathing heavy and curled his knees up to his chest. He looked so fierce, ready to kill anyone who tried to touch him again. I leaned to my left to get a better look at him, pressed my right hand to the bars, and reached the other out to him, and asked._

"_Fang?" _

_I got no answer. I slumped back down and left my hand to fall out of the cage. I hated the whitecoats and everything that they were doing to my friends. I would hunt every one of them down and kill them. I wanted this to end, I really did. Fang, everyone else and I would make it out. I wouldn't leave any of them here with these monsters. I wouldn't be able to survive this without him, he was my best friend. _

_But then, quickly, I felt him take my hand, and grab it tightly. Right then I knew it would all be okay. I looked over into his dark painful eyes and he whispered so that only I could hear._

"_I won't ever leave you Max, I promise."_

And that's when I woke up. The memories of him hurt, the broken promises hurt even more. I looked around at my room and sighed, I had barely moved the past few days, only to take showers and go to the bathroom. I was starving for something to eat.

I trudged out of my room and down the hall. I saw iggy look up with wide eyes even though he saw nothing, gazzy was nowhere to be seen, but Nudge and Angel both whispered

"Max."


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter was realllly short and im sorry, i promise the next one will be alot longer. I dont own Maximum Ride. And PLEEEEEASEEE REVIEWWWW!**

Chapter 2:

Nudge jumped up and came over to hug me. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her, at the same time moving into the kitchen.

I looked over at iggy and asked

"Hey Ig, can I get something to eat?"

"Yeah sure, Max."

Gazzy and Dylan came into the kitchen to join us all. I then sat down on the cold metal chairs in silence, everyone was looking at me and I didn't like it. I felt like I had to say something to make them believe me again, something to make them see the old me.

And then I knew just what to say. I took a deep breath and hoped this would work.

"You guys, I have a plan."

Fang POV:

All I could think about was Max, my Max. I had sat there quietly as she read that letter out loud to the flock, I hated it, making her cry, but it was all I could do to protect her. I wanted to be with Max more than anyone in the world, I would fly anywhere, do anything, and be anything for her. But i knew me being there put her in danger and that wasn't an option.

My plan had been to recruit more mutants, and hopefully take down itex, but I wasn't sure that would be happening any time soon. I was literally on the edge of just going back and begging for Max's forgiveness. People had replied to my blog entry saying they had powers, but I could tell they were lying. I would know if the message was real, I'd be able to see the difference.

I already know that I'm not going to wait for 20 years, 1 year at the most. Max is my whole life, my whole heart, I will go back and I will ask for forgiveness, and I will do whatever it takes to be with her again. I will be there with her, for always; there will be nothing she can say to turn me away. Everything I do from now on will be for her, because I love her.

Iggy POV:

Max has a plan; oh I just can't wait to hear this.

Max POV:

"Well, since everything we've done has been kind of side tracked, I think we should return to plan A. We go to take down Itex and their other corporations. Most likely Dr. G-H is working with them so we will probably run into him, sooner or later, but now we'll do some research on itex and take it from there."

Angel spoke up then and said

"What other places are they at Max?"

"I don't know yet, but that's why we'll have Nudge and Iggy do the research, Dylan, I want you to start packing for a trip, we probably won't be coming back here ever again, and Angel, Gazzy I need to talk to you. It's time to save the world you guys, and this is how were going to do it."

Dylan POV:

So Max was back, I had never really seen her into her intense leadership mode before. For the time that I've been with her she's been either sad or crazy in love with Fang, I can already tell she is going to be pretty bad-ass on this trip. This time she's out for revenge. She's going to make the whitecoats pay for what they've taken from her.

I just hope that I will still be able to make her fall in love with me; a new mission won't really help that. Max is my other half, and she will be mine, I will do anything to make that happen.

* * *

**Just so you all know im not a fan of mylan so nothing will really happen there, except maybe some fight between Dylan and Fang possibly later on. oh and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWWWWW! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Fang POV:

All I could remember was sitting in the woods eating dinner, everything dark and silent. And then erasers or flyboys, I don't remember which, were attacking me.

I remembered the pain, they had beaten me up. It was one against 100. But why wasn't I in the school?

Where am i?

Max POV:

"Angel, Gazzy? I want to talk to you guys."

"What is it Max?"

"In addition to our plan I think that if we are going to take down itex, we'll need some extra help. And no, we won't be going to find Fang, he doesn't want us looking for him."

"For all we know Max, were the only mutants alive. There aren't any more of them."

"No Gazzy, cuz remember that first time we got into the underground itex lab in NYC?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember those mutants? The ones that we helped escape? There must have been at least 5 of them. If we can track them down and get their help then fighting against itex would be so much easier."

"Omigod max that's right! They were the others that were with Total!" said Angel.

"Yes, so both of your jobs will be to come up with some plan to find them. If we can track them down, and win them over then our chances against itex are much greater."

"We'll do it Max!"

And they ran off to get started. I just hoped that with extra kids on our side, we'd be safer. I wasn't going to let anyone lay their hands on my flock.

Nudge POV:

Iggy was hogging the computer, and doing all the research. Which I don't even know how he can do with his blindness? I started to get bored and was wandering around the house. While walking down the hallway I almost slipped on something. I looked only to realize it was the note Fang had left for Max. It must have fallen out of Max's pocket cuz she would never leave this laying around. But right as I picked it up, I was able to see Fang writing it, and how he was so sad and confused on whether he should leave. I saw him put the note down and take off, but more importantly I saw where he was planning to go.

Should I tell max? Or would this mess up the whole plan? Should I just keep it to myself, but if Max finds out that I knew would she hat me? I don't want Max to hate me. I had to use all my Nudge self-control to not burst out, but my thoughts must have been screaming it because right when I got in distance of Angel she jumped up and shrieked.

Nudge! We have to tell max, if we can get Fang back home this could solve every problem.

_Angel, I don't know. Maybe we should just pretend I never touched the paper and used my powers, let's just forget it ever happened._

No, were going to tell max. This concerns her most of all.

_Fine, but I think this could be a mistake Angel._

Why Nudge? What could go wrong?

_I don't know, Max just seems to be doing better. She seems to have forgotten..._

Nudge, she'll never forget. And, no she's not getting better. Trust me; her thoughts are a thousand miles away from happiness.

Fang POV:

Where am i?

Did they take me back to the school?

Am I dead?

I tried to open my eyes and sit up but a hand pushed me back down.

"Stop, you're still tired. Trust me."

"Why should I trust you? Who are you and where am I?"

I had finally rubbed my eyes awake and looked up; there was a girl, probably my age sitting there with a little boy to her left.

"I'm Blair, and I saved you from those monsters."

"How?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, but right now you still have to rest. Your body isn't fully healed, but after that we'll talk."

I didn't say anything back, if this girl was working for the school then I was a goner, I just hoped she wasn't going to kill me in my sleep or something. I lay back down and slowly blinked my eyes shut. I began to make an escape plan while dreaming; I tried to remember if there was anything she'd said that could've been important, but there had been nothing. The little boy beside her had been really quiet. And she was kind of pretty, but I was sure there was something else. Something that was important. And that's when I realized that they'd both had wings.

Nudge POV:

Angel and I had decided to tell max about what I saw. Well, no, _Angel_ wanted to tell her. It's just that I don't think by telling Max where Fang is, will make this better.

It will be good that she knows Nudge. Trust me.

_Whatever Angel._

We had been looking around the whole house for her, but we couldn't find her anywhere. We saw Dylan packing bags, and asked if he'd seen Max.

"No idea guys, sorry."

Max was missing.

"Angel, can you hear her thoughts?"

"No, and if she was even if she was 2 miles away from the house I'd still be able to hear her."

""Do you think she went out for a fly?"

"No, the last time I saw her she hadn't been thinking of leaving. And she'd said she had to go call her mom, pack her bags, and take a shower. You know, the usual stuff."

"Oh God Angel, do you think…"

"Max had to have been taken."

"HEY NUDGE, ANGEL, SOMEONES ON THE PHONE FOR YOU. THEY SAY THAT YOU'VE MET BEFORE." Iggy called out.

Angel and I looked at each other wondering who it could be. Angel grabbed the phone, put it on speaker and whispered

"Hello?"

"Angel, nice to be speaking with you again. I believe our last time together ended badly, so I'm now going to offer you a deal."

"Who is this?"

"Why? You don't realize yet Angel? Its Dr. Gunther Hagen.

We all took in a sharp breath.

"And like I said I'm going to offer you a deal. We'll give Max back, on one condition.

"What condition?"

"In exchange for Max we want someone who I'm pretty sure you're all willing to get rid of."

By now Dylan and Gazzy had walked into the room. We all looked at each other, wondering who the school wanted as their next victim. I wasn't sure if any of us was willing to switch places with Max, did we love her that much? Who would offer themselves up for something like that?

"We want your friend Fang. You bring him to us, and we let Max go. When you make your choice, we'll know. We're watching you right now."

And of course, they choose the one person who would do anything for her. The one person who would be willing die to save her.

"We don't know where Fang is. He left." Angel said.

"Nobody likes a liar Angel. You know where he is, and if you plan to have Max back, then make your decision quick. We're not going to wait very long. If you don't decide within the next week, then we'll have to make the choice for you. And I don't think you want that."

Then he hung up the phone.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

** I think that next chapter will be alot more Fang pov, what do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Iggy POV:

Max was gone? Oh god no. We had all just been getting along fine, until the whitecoats just had to screw it up again. And things had seemed to be getting better. But of course what did I know? I'm just the blind kid.

And what did Dr. G-H mean about angel knowing where Fang is? That girl has some major explaining to do.

Angel POV:

We all just sat there not really knowing if what just happened was real. None of us wanted it to be real. Our worst nightmare was to have our leader taken from us.

"You guys, we have to get Max back."

Nobody answered me for a while. Until iggy looked up and asked

"What does he mean that _you_ _know_ where Fang is?"

"I, uh…"

Nudge spoke up and said, "I was able to see where he was going by touching the letter he left."

She sat there looking like she was about to burst into tears.

"You guys there's no time to be crying, we need to go rescue Max."

"Are you sure we should?" Iggy asked.

"Am I sure? Of course I'm sure, this is Max were talking about. If any of us were taken she'd already be out the door, on her way to find us. And now this is our turn to find her."

"You're right Angel, sorry. But what about Fang…not only do we have to go get him, but we have to make him come with us to the school. And, honestly I don't feel right about turning Fang in."

"In his letter Fang said all he wanted to do was protect Max, and this is how he can do it."

"Okay, so I guess we'll have to split up though."

"Split up?" Gazzy cried.

"Yeah Gazzy, I mean we need someone to get Fang and the rest to go find Max. We only have a week to get Fang to the school, and splitting up will make this a lot faster."

"I'll do it, I'll go find Fang." Nudge said.

We were all shocked that Nudge had just offered herself for the most dangerous part of the mission.

"Nudge you can't just go by yourself."

"But I'll be able to find him with my powers, Fang won't be expecting just one of us and you're going to need as many people as you can to get into itex."

"Okay then, we have it settled. Nudge will find Fang and the rest of us will go save Max." Iggy said "Dylan you have the bags already packed, so everyone get ready and we'll leave in 30 minutes."

Everyone separated throughout the house, but I still had to talk to Gazzy about the mission that Max had given us before she had been taken.

Gazzy, lets hold off on the mission max gave us. Finding max is more important.

_Okay Angel, but should we tell the rest of the flock about it?_

No, let's just worry about it later.

_Kay._

Fang POV:

_I dreamed all of those terrible, broken memories that night. The painful ones of Max and me, from during the life that now I can't go back to. _

_Me and Max in those death cages, being tortured, but fighting every second because we knew that together we had someone to fight for._

_Max kissing me on the beach, while I was helpless and injured_

_In the cave_

_In her mom's house_

_On the submarine_

_In that tent_

_In the trees_

_Under the stars_

_At that party, where I kissed her knowing it would be my last time. _

_Battling all of the obstacles that Itex had set up for us, never giving up because we knew it was our flock on the line. _

_Giving her flock both a leader and a mother was her full time job, and she was able to love us every second of the way. _

_My best friend, I could say things to her that I couldn't say to anyone else. When I talked, or laughed, or just even smiled I could see her whole body light up inside._

_Max, my soul mate. _

I woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking. I was lying on the damp floor of the forest. I looked over and saw a small campfire and that girl sitting there, staring at me intensely. The little boy sat next to her too.

She held out a plate to me and said

"Eat."

I didn't want to accept the food, but I was starving so I did anyway.

"So I take it your Fang, seeing as you match your blog description pretty well, oh and you have wings."

"Apparently I'm not the only one."

I sat up and we stared at each other, sort of sizing each other up. The awkwardness between us grew with every second.

I really wanted to know who this girl was, and why she had helped me. And that's when the little boy, who I had completely forgotten about, said

"I'm Henry, this is my sister Blair. And we only helped you because you're a mutant just like us."

Immediately I thought _mind reader_, but I was already so used to Angel looking through my thoughts, that his power seemed normal.

_Angel _I thought. And with one name, it brought back the memories of my old flock, my best friends, and the most wonderful amazing, beautiful girl in the world. _Max._ I wanted to curl up and feel sorry for myself, but now wasn't the time for that.

I looked back up at the 2 bird kids before me, maybe these strangers were the people I'd been searching for.

The boy, Henry, was a cute little kid, with a short, scrawny figure. He had bright blue eyes like his sister, but his hair was completely different. His had short, light brown waves, sort of smoothed against his head, while his sister had an almost white blonde, pin straight, shoulder length cut. You could tell it had been dyed though; her roots were brown like her brothers.

They looked so clean, I wondered how that could've happened if they had just taken on the 100 erasers that had just attacked him.

He girl kept watching him, like she was expecting him to jump up and fly away.

_Well, so much for my escape plan._

"So Fang, make yourself feel at home, eat food, rest."

She turned around to walk away, but I said back,

"I'm not done talking with you. I still have questions."

"I don't care about what you want, were going to continue this tomorrow, goodnight."

She walked away into the woods, stomping the ground, crackling the leaves as she went.

Her brother looked at me and said

"Don't worry about her, actually i think she likes you."

And with that I had nothing to say.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEE advice and comments would really help.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is the next chapter of my story, i hope you all like it. Oh and i dont own maximum ride, cuz if i did, then Fang would never have left Max.**

** "Tell me when you hear my heart stop,**  
** Because you're the only one that knows,**  
**Tell me when you hear my silence**  
** Because there's a possiblity i wouldnt know. **  
** - Possibility by:Lykke Li**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Nudge POV:

I was now on the way to find Fang, soaring under the midnight blue sky. You might think that this would be a long, treacherous flight for me. That it would take days to reach Fang, but it wasn't.

Max never realized it, but Fang didn't ever really leave us here alone. If she had gone searching for him there's no doubt that she would have found him.

His location was just 3 miles away from the house.

Iggy POV:

Max, Fang, they were all idiots, stupid, stupid, careless idiots, that now had the rest of the flock suffering. Now I had to be the one in charge, and I mean I thought 10 years ago I made it clear, no responsibility whatsoever. Now look at me, going to rescue the leaders.

I heard Dylan walking down the hall, shuffling his feet. You could tell he was in a bad mood. Poor guy, how can you not feel bad for someone who will never be loved by the girl of his dreams? He'll just be waiting for something that will never happen, never.

He spoke to me in the hallway

"Iggy, it's me Dylan whose talking to you, we should probably leaving fairly soon."

What? Does he think I'm also a stupid idiot who can't recognize voices? What does he think I've been doing for the last 14 years? No wonder Max doesn't want him.

"Yeah, Dylan, how about 10 minutes?"

"Sounds good."

And then that was that.

Fang POV:

Blair looked a lot like Max as she stomped off into the trees. I looked back at her little brother, Henry who watched me with sad eyes. And he said

"Why do you always have your guard up?"

The question took me by surprise; I hadn't been asked that in a while.

"You really get right down to the point don't you?"

"I was just asking, I mean were all friends here."

"I don't even know you."

"But I saved your life, which must count for something."

"Yeah, about that. How did that happen, because the chance of you two surviving against those erasers didn't seem too likely."

"I have powers."

This kid was starting to annoy me, I never had to work so much to get answers from a kid this age. And I really didn't like having talking so much.

"I know you don't like talking to me Fang, but I need to know things."

"So I take it you're a mind reader?"

"Yeah."

"But can't you just read my mind to figure out stuff instead of asking me?"

"My mind reading has limitations, I can only see what you're thinking at this exact moment, not what you've thought days before. And I can send you thoughts and control people. That's how we got away from the erasers."

"Oh, okay then."

So Angel must have been different, since she never had to ask she probably could have always known everything we thought.

Henry kept talking

"There's only one thing that comes up every time I listen to you, it's so repetitive, and it's actually starting to get quite annoying."

"And what's that?"

"Max…the thing you keep thinking about."

"She's not a thing, she's a person and I love her."

Blair surprised me by walking in and asking

"Max? That girl from your blog? The one who is going to save the world?"

"Hopefully when I finish my mission, she won't have to keep trying."

"What mission?" They both asked at the exact same time, like exact.

Now if this had been Iggy and I, he would yell "JINX YOU OWE ME A SODA" and I would grab one and continue to throw it at him super-fast even though he was blind.

But these people weren't my flock.

"What mission?" They asked again.

"The mission where two are coming with me."

When I said this I projected all of my thoughts about the mission and Itex and leaving max and the flock and the white coats right to Henry's head.

"Now don't think you can boss me…" Blair said until Henry interrupted her, finally finished with my thoughts.

"C'mon Blair! He's right, we've got to go help him. This is the chance we've been waiting for."

It was interesting to watch her decide between what her brother wanted, and her pride of not going. She looked like her mind was at war with itself, which continued to remind me of Max.

"Okay, we'll go. But don't expect me to do everything you say."

And she'd finally made up her mind. Head over heart. Max would have been the complete opposite. Everything this girl did I could compare to Max, everything.

"You got it captain." I smiled, which I think startled her; I don't think she's seen my smile yet.

"Whatever…" she mumbled to herself and turned around to start packing.

And then Henry put his thoughts into my head.

_Even though you're sad about leaving Max, I'm glad because then we never would've found you. _

This was not what I wanted to hear. I turned and walked into the woods, trying not to flat out run. I stopped until I got to a spot that was far enough away Henry couldn't hear me thinking.

_NO, I wasn't going to settle down with these people. I wasn't ready to let go. I couldn't let myself become attached. I wasn't going to start a new life. My flock is my life, Max is my life. I can't let anyone change that, I can't. _

I sat there and thought for a moment, then decided to head back.

I walked to the camp, feeling more unsure than ever about this. But I couldn't let that fear show, I had to be their leader now. And so, I tried to forget about my conscience, to put everything behind me for just a moment. I looked at the two of them and as confidently as I could say it,

"Let's fly."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEEEEEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Theres isnt alot of flock pov in this, but i prommmisseee to have some in next chapter. and i sont own maximum ride. and reviewwwwwwwwww!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Nudge POV:

I had stopped to rest on the side of this cliff, even though I had seen where fang was going, he must have switched locations along the way. I was touching everything in sight, to try and see if there was any information of his whereabouts.

I could tell that the whole area had been occupied not long ago, he couldn't be far. I was leaning up against the trees, when I was able to feel what had happened, whoever had been sitting here had thought of where they were going.

They were on their way to Itex.

I had to find him before he made his own plan and messed everything up. I started to fly in the direction I saw them go, hoping that I would reach him in time.

Fang POV:

We had flown towards Itex, and made a new camp. For a while I was teaching the both of them strategies on how to fight. While I was showing them moves on the edge of the cliff, Blair made one wrong step.

Her footing slipped and she fell right off the edge.

I thought that she would've just opened her wings and flown back up, but instead she yelled

"FANG! HELP! MY WINGS ARE STUCK IN MY JACKET!"

Her voice got quieter as she kept falling, I ran and leapt off the side, flying after her. I was going so fast, my wings were tucked in to increase my speed, of course I wasn't as fast as max would have been, but I was still able to catch up to her.

I flew beneath her and caught her as she was falling.

I flew back up to the cliff where Henry was waiting and set he on her feet.

"Blair! Are you okay?"

Henry ran over and hugged her legs; she bent down and patted his head.

"I'm fine, but I think I'll just sit down here for a moment."

She rested her back against a tree, keeping herself far away from the cliff edge.

"Thank you, Fang."

"No problem."

_Max would never let this happen to the flock; just the idea of not having our wings open near a cliff was life-threatening to her. She had always made sure to cut slits in our shirts, and to only wear a jacket if we were in public._

I would have kept thinking about Max until Henry said

"So Max, was your leader." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah."

"Oh, well I hope we can meet her."

_You'd probably be able to, but Max is going to hate me forever._

He looked at me, feeling sorry for me, and then walked deeper into the woods where our camp was.

I went over and sat beside Blair underneath the tree, we were so close I could hear her short, shallow breaths. She spoke up and said

"Why are you so sad all the time? If you miss your flock so much why don't you just go back?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"It shouldn't be. If you love them that much, they must love you, and miss you too."

"I'm putting all of them in danger. The itex people want me, I can't let them hurt the flock."

"The flock, is that what you call your friends? Like that Max girl?

"Yeah, like Max."

"Was she important to you?"

"You don't get it, Blair. I would've died for her. And now she all alone there with Dylan…." I trailed off, muttering to myself.

"Dylan? You're going to have to go easy with me on the names here, Fang. You might as well just tell me who everyone is."

I didn't know why I was telling Blair everything about my life, and why I had left. It wasn't like I didn't trust her, but I felt like I needed to tell someone what was happening. Normally that would have been Max, but she wasn't an option anymore.

I finished telling Blair about everyone in the flock. And she started to tell me about her and her story.

"We escaped out of Itex 4 years ago, and we've been searching for others like us. You're the only one we've found. We were afraid you wouldn't live after that eraser attack, but I was able to heal you."

"Heal me?"

"Yeah, I never really told you but, that's my power. I'm a healer. That's why we looked so clean and healthy all the time."

"Oh, Wow. That's actually really helpful."

"Yeah…"

She continued on about her past, but I was starting not to listen, I was focusing all of my attention on a small fleck in the sky, getting bigger, moving at us.

It was flying right towards us; I jumped up, pulling Blair with me,

"Look, we've got company."

Henry ran out from the woods, hearing my thoughts.

"We stood there, ready for a fight, until the flying figure, that I could barely see since it was so dark, landed, ran up to me, hugged me, and shouted

"FANG! I FOUND YOU!"

Nothing seemed to make sense.

"Nudge….?"

"Yes Fang! I'm here and I found you and I thought I wouldn't but I did, because I was on this really important mission with just myself because iggy and angel said to and I thought I wouldn't find you because you moved locations but now I did! And here you are! But you and your new friends need to come with me because I need your help, no wait, max needs your help because right when you left she was all sad and crying and wouldn't eat and stuff but then out of nowhere she was taken by those itex guys…"

"Whoa. Stop. Max was…taken?"

"Yeah, like 5 days after you left, they broke in, took her, and now we have 6 days to find her."

"6 days?"

"Because we made this deal with them that if we traded you for her then she would get to be free, but that would keep you there to run tests and stuff, but then they said we had only a week to get you, so here I am."

It was hard to take all of this in.

Max had been kidnapped

Max had cried over me.

Max was going to be in the school, running tests,

being tortured.

That couldn't happen.

"Come on Blair, Henry, Nudge, we're going to get Max."

"Um Fang? Did you not just hear her? She said that they would TRADE YOU IN. Now, I'm not sure if I know what you're planning right now, but think this through. Is it really worth it? Saving her? Because honestly, don't want to sacrifice everything to find this girl just yet.

"Like I told you before Blair, I would die to save Max. And right now I realize that leaving her was the mistake, and it's my job to fix this. If you're with me on this Blair then you'll came help. Otherwise, just don't even bother. "

I turned around to face Nudge, and gave her a hug.

"It's good to have you back."

"I missed you Fang, we all did."

"You're going to have to tell me later, because right now we're going to save Max."

I looked back towards Blair and Henry.

"Are you two going to help us?"

Blair took a deep breath, then said

"Fine, but this better have something to do with saving the world."

"Trust me, it will, because Max is my world."

I picked up my bag and flew off into the night sky, hearing everyone else following behind me.

It was time to go save Max, my Max, and I wasn't afraid at all of what it was going to cost me.

* * *

**PLeaseeeee**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**

**...yeah**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Maximum Ride, but i do own Blair and Henry.**

**For every promise, there is price to pay. -Jim Rohn**

**"The girl who seemed unbreakable, broke.  
The girl who always laughed cried.  
The girl who never stopped trying, finally gave up.  
She dropped her fake smile as a tear rolled down her cheek and she  
whispered to herself, 'i can't do this anymore'" **

* * *

Chapter 7:

Iggy POV:

I had taken on the role as our temporary leader. For some reason Angel just didn't seem into it anymore, when Fang left she turned quiet and boring. But now, I had to bring everyone to Itex, to save Max. This whole plan really wouldn't work if Nudge failed, and to be honest I'm not so sure that Nudge is capable of this yet.

But there's no turning back now, Max has to be saved and were going to do it with Fang or without.

Dylan had found the Itex location on our government computer; we had gotten a lot of the files when we hacked into the corporation about a year ago. The biggest Itex spot on the map was back in France, where they would most likely send Max since she was the most important.

We left last night and have been flying for what seems like forever. I hope that when we get there Fang and Nudge will be waiting.

Nudge POV:

What was Fang doing with these people? I thought he left to destroy Itex, not replace us with a new and improved flock.

"Hey, Fang, can I talk to you for a sec?"

He got up from the spot we were resting and walked with me. We came to a cliff and sat down.

"What is it Nudge?"

"Who are these people? I mean I know they're mutants but why are you with them? Did you leave Max to be with that girl instead? Was that your plan Fang, because if it is I swear..."

"Nudge! How can you say that? I am in love with Max, and every second since I've been wishing I had never left. I'm not with Blair like that. They found me and they're helping me save the world."

"So you replaced the flock."

"NO, never Nudge, okay, do you get that, I would NEVER replace you. You're still my family whether you like it or not."

"Okay, just promise me though, that you won't ever leave your family again."

"I promise."

Fang POV:

I just promised Nudge I'd never leave again. But what if Max gets hurt because I'm there, standing near her? I could never live through that. I don't know what to do now. I can't break a promise to Nudge, especially not after all of the ones I've broke already.

I walked with Nudge back to where Blair and Henry were sitting.

"Let's get going, we only have a day or two to get there." I told everyone.

"Can't we just rest for a little while, it's not going to kill us to get one more hour of sleep."

"It might not kill you Blair, but it could cost Max her life."

They all got to their feet and we were off again, getting closer to seeing Max again with every flap of my wings.

Dr. Gunther-Hagen POV:

And so the flock chose their own fate, by deciding to invade Itex. Now Max is going to have to pay for their mistake.

Fang POV:

We flew for 9 hours straight, not stopping once. My wings were aching and I was about to pass out, but I knew that it would all be worth it. At last we reached our final destination, Itex.

I motioned to everyone that we were landing now.

I swooped down, almost falling from exhaustion.

"Fang, Iggy told me to meet him in those woods to the right of Itex. I think we're really close to th-"

She was interrupted by 3 other bird kids running up and giving her a huge hug.

"Nudge! You're here! You made it! And you found Fang!"

"I missed you guys so much!"

Gazzy, Dylan, Iggy and Angel all surprised us, jumping out of nowhere.

Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy all talked non-stop about what had happened. Dylan, Blair, Henry, and I all stood of to the side, not saying a word.

Angel ran up and hugged my legs.

"Fang, I'm so glad you're back and that you promised you wouldn't leave again."

So she had read Nudge's mind.

"So he can stay with us, right Iggy?" Nudge asked.

"I think that will be for Max to decide."

We all got quiet for a moment, thinking about her. Then Nudge said,

"Everyone, come meet Blair and Henry. They saved Fang when he was attacked by erasers."

"You were attacked?" Iggy asked

"Yeah." I said, hoping that the topic would change quickly.

Nudge continued, "So Blair is 15 like Fang and Iggy, and Henry is Gazzy's age. They both escaped from Itex when they were little and now they're here to help us get Max."

Blair and Henry looked uncomfortable, they didn't seem to be used to having so many people knowing about them.

"Come on guys, let's worry about introductions later, we need to rest up for a long day tomorrow." I said.

We all found a spot in the trees and instantly fell asleep. Tomorrow would be the day I would see Max again, relieved I wasn't going to have to wait 20 more years. I just really hoped that I would be forgiven.

Max POV:

They had taken me and no one had even known. I knew they were taking me to the school, I knew they had a plan to get the flock too, I knew they would try to find me, I just didn't know how to save myself.

They had kept me in a small, windowless, terribly boring room for the last few days, but just a few hours ago they moved me here. I was strapped to an operating table, ready for the worst.

When they were bringing me to this room, I surprised myself. I didn't kick, scream, or even struggle one bit. I just didn't care how they were going to hurt me. I feel like I've already been through the worst pain imaginable from Fang, that this, this torture their giving me, it's a gift.

But I still don't know why they do it. It's like, okay, fine, you have me and it hurts, but I can't get out. I'm stuck. So just do it. Just get it over with, have your fun, but then stay out of my life because it's all a nightmare.

* * *

**So i will try to write as often as i can, but i want to know if i should have **

**1. long chapters, because i kind of have the rest of the story planned out, but there won't be alot of them**

**or**

** chapters, but there will be lots of them to keep this thing going for a while **

**please tell me.**

**Review **

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**Oh and Thanks to everyone who reviewed before, it really makes taking the time to write this stuff worth it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was really difficult to write. i had soooo many possible endings, and i'm sorry i skipped through the fight scenes. They just weren't important yet.**

**I dont own Maximum Ride, but i own Blair and Henry. **

** "People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that's what everyone wants. But a true soul mate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attentio so you can change your life.**

**A true soul mate is probably the most important person you'll ever meet, because they tear down your walls and smack you awake.**

** A soul mates purpose is to shake you up, tear apart your ego a litle bit, show you your obstacles and addictions, break your heart open so a new light can get in, make you so desperate and out of control that you have to transform your life."**

**-Elizabeth Gilbert**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Blair POV:

I woke to the sound of people talking and moving around. Everyone was already up besides me and Henry. These people were insane, it was only 5:00 in the morning, guessing by the fact that the sun was barely up.

"Ugh, what's happening?" I asked, moving into a sitting position.

Fang walked over and pulled me up off the ground.

"We need to get into Itex soon before someone finds us out here."

"Oh, okay. Is there a plan, or are we just going to go with what happens?"

"I have everything all figured out. You, Gazzy, and Iggy will be the distraction. While you guys do that Henry, Angel, Dylan, Nudge and I will find our way in. Angel and Henry will take care of things inside and we'll get Max, and then get out."

"Sounds good."

Fang called everyone together and told the rest of them what he'd just told me. They all seemed so determined to save that girl, Max. I can't wait to meet her and really see if she's as great as she's cracked up to be.

Dylan POV:

I hate Fang. I'm serious. What kind of lame, pathetic boyfriend just ditches the most amazing girl in the world like that? He is so screwed up. And how can he even think that Max will forgive him? There is no way possible.

And as much as I hate even being near the guy, at least were all doing something to save Max.

We all were in our spots getting ready to attack Itex, and save our beloved leader.

Fang POV:

We had gotten through the first part of the plan. Now it was Angel, Henry, Dylan, and I all running through hallways, trying to fight off people in our way. We kept running full speed in whatever direction Angel told us to go. Even though we were fast, strong, and had a mind controller on our side, it still wasn't enough. Itex had been prepared for this. They had known we were coming for them.

Angel POV:

I now understood why people found it so weird to have their mind read. Having Henry here, listening to what I was saying was getting very uncomfortable. I wasn't able to think much of it though because every second I was controlling a new white coat. My head felt like it was about to explode. There was too much for me to remember.

That's when I felt Henry in my mind, helping me. He took care of fighting the whitecoats while I focused on finding Max. It worked well together. We were unstoppable.

Max POV:

There are no words, no thoughts or even memories to describe what I was feeling right now. Every second a new part of me felt like it was being covered in flames. My muscles were twisting and I couldn't help but to scream on and on in endless pain.

There was nowhere to move or run to. Not a single chance of escape. I was chained to that table, forced to keep going and endure what they'd made me for. Now I was nothing more than a test subject. I didn't feel like a savior, I felt beaten. Destroyed.

I could see my arms, covered in bruises from too many needles, and patches of my skin were red and blistering. I wasn't able to hear anyone, just my high-pitched scream, causing a ringing in my ears.

I hate this so much. I feel like I'm dying, like their injecting me with liquid death. I don't want to be here. I don't want this destiny that they've given me, I don't want to do this anymore.

I looked up, my tired eyes barely making it to where I wanted to look, not expecting much. But I was so wrong. Outside in the hallway, watching me, was the one person who could save me. The one person who I wanted so badly at this point I could kill for him. The one person who had left me all alone. But now, he was here. He was going to take me from this. He came back for me. He rushed into the room, unlatched me from the table and held me close as I fell into Fang's arms.

* * *

**Like i said before, there were so many endings that i could have done to this chapter. So i realllly hope this was okay, and i think im going to have shorter chapters because sometimes there isn't alot of time to write. **

**i can't decide what i'm going to do with blair...please tell me what you think. It could either be **

**Blair+Dylan **

**Blair+iggy **

**or make her Fangs "perfect" half and have max hate her...idk just tell me what you think**

**But pleaseeee REVIEWWWWWWWWW REVIEWWWWWWWW **


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is...short. But alot of intense drama will happen soon. I won't be able to update for a while though because this weekend is homecoming and halloween and homecoming football games, so sorry if i dont get anything in by next wednesday or thursday. **

**I dont own Maximum ride, but i own Blair and Henry.**

**"You jump, I jump. Remember?" – Jack from the Titanic**

* * *

Chapter 9:

Fang POV:

I saw Max, No…I heard Max from down the hallway. It was like nothing I'd ever heard before, Max never screamed, unless, something very bad was happening to her.

This willed my legs to run faster and as I turned the final corner, I saw her. I saw the messy, dirty, blood stained hair and clothes. I saw her arms and legs bruised and cut. I saw her pale, heartbroken face with tears streaming down it. And it made my heart stop. That was Max that they were torturing, my Max that they had chained in there, screaming like she was being burned alive.

When I'd seen this, at first my whole body froze, shut down, in shock. But when she looked up from that bed and saw my face and I saw those eyes I ran into the room as fast as I could.

I literally pushed through the door, snapping the hinges and trying to get to her. I reached to the chains holding her back and undid them. Idmeadiatly she fell into my arms and I caught her. I had one last chance to look into her eyes before she passed out.

Just as I grabbed her, Dylan ran in behind me, breathing heavy.

"Let me take her. You go get the rest of the flock."

My first reaction was

"No."

"Let me take her, Fang."

There was a long awkward silence and I saw everyone watching us from the hallway. They were probably expecting a fight between us but there was no time. We had to get out before the whitecoats got more reinforcements.

I handed Max's body to Dylan and he picked her up bridal style. I walked over to the flock and said

"It's time to fly guys."

I led everyone out to the hall and over to a window. With one powerful kick, I shattered it, breaking the thick glass.

"Follow me."

I proceeded to just walk out, like some cartoon character not knowing the ground was missing. Falling straight down. But I snapped my wings open just in time. The wind lifted me and away the flock and I flew.

I didn't know where to go. It would be difficult to fit such a big group in one space.

_Angel, where should we go?_

**I remember seeing a cave on our way here.**

_Is it big enough?_

**Yeah, it was like that hawk cave we visited a while back. **

_Sounds good._

I had Angel send me the directions through our thoughts and we arrived there in no time. I saw Dylan struggling to keep up while carrying Max's still passed out body.

Everyone moved into the cave and found a spot to sit and rest. I went over to Dylan and said

"I can take care of her now."

I heard him say something under his breath, like _we all know how that turned out, _but I wasn't going to make anything of it. I reached over and held her limp body, resting her near the fire that gazzy and iggy had started to build.

She looked so peaceful just lying there, but I knew that her whole body must have been in unbearable pain.

I reached down to move her hair from her face, when just as my fingers made contact her eyes blinked open, staring at me. She just looked at me for what seemed like forever, and then whispered so softly,

"Fang?"

* * *

HAHAHAHAHHA CLIFFHANGERRRRR...trying to decide how Max should handle this Fang situation. Please let me know.

SOOOOOO

REVIEWWWWWWWW

REVIEWWWWWWWW

REVIEWWWWWWWW


	10. Chapter 10

**I think you all deserved a longer chapter so here it is!**

**I dont own maximum ride, but i own blair and henry**

** Boys frustrate me. I hate all their indirect messages, i hate game Playing. Do you like me or don't you? Just tell me so i can get over you.**

**Kirsten Dunst**

* * *

Chapter 11:

Max POV:

I opened my eyes, expecting to see the cold metal walls of the school. But instead I saw Fang. That's right, you heard me. Fang. The same messed up jerk that left, only to now be back here, trying to help me. Seriously, if you're going to leave, just leave, don't give me this pain. I really hate him and everything he's done, the bastard freaking ditched me, and left some lame letter as an excuse.

I let myself respond to the hate I was feeling right then by punching him in the face. And you bet it hurt.

Fang POV:

"Fang?"

She moved herself to sit up and look at me. I could see her thinking, probably wondering what I was doing here. She looked so scared of me, yet at the same time, wanting to hug me and tell me she missed me.

But I was so wrong. There was no way she wanted to hug me, because right then she pulled back her arm and punched me right in the face. I hadn't had time to react like I usually did, so I got every piece of hurt that she'd thrown into it. And then she started to yell at me.

"YOU PATHETIC, BACKSTABBING IDIOT. I HATE YOU. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! WE WERE DOING JUST FINE AND YOU HAD TO DITCH ME, BREAK MY HEART, AND PUT THE FLOCK IN DANGER DIDN'T YOU? JUST GO TO HELL! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN. YOU SCREWED UP MY WHOLE LIFE. AHHH YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Every word took knives to my heart. The flock watched in silence as she kept screaming words at me.

"Max I'm sorry…"

"JUST SHUT UP FANG. DON'T EVEN TRY TO SAY ANYTHING."

She turned away and ran out of the cave.

Max didn't want me. She hated me. Leaving her was my worst mistake and I would spend the rest of my life dealing with it.

I looked up from the spot that I'd been starring at for the last couple seconds and saw my old flock, huddled together with my new one. It was like Max's words had pushed them back farther into the cave. They were shocked to see Max this upset, none of us had seen her get so angry in such a long time. Even Blair sat there, afraid.

Was I supposed to get up and tell Max I'm sorry? Was that the right thing to do? Or would she attack me with her words again?

That's when Blair sat up and walked out of the cave.

_Where's she going?_

**To talk to Max.**

_What? She doesn't even know her._

**Just let her Fang.**

I stopped talking to Angel, and sat back against the wall of the cave hoping that whatever Blair was saying was changing Max's mind about me.

Max POV:

I ran out of that cave as fast as I could. I hated myself for saying that stuff, but I was so mad at him I couldn't keep it in any longer.

I sat down at the edge of a cliff and started to cry silently. I heard footsteps walking closer and closer so I turned around to see that girl Fang had brought with him.

"What?" I asked.

She didn't say anything but came over and sat down next to me. She didn't look at me either, just stared out over the cliff.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"Blair. And you're Max right?"

"Yes… and why do you care? Why are you even here? You don't know me."

"I know that you're pretty pissed off, and that there's something wrong between you and Fang." She took a breath then continued, "And I may not have spent years with this flock of yours, but I have fought with them now and heard what their thinking and I know that if you don't figure this out it could really hurt every single one of them."

"Umm, Blair…it's nice of you to care but I don't think…"

"You know if you're not going to step up and be a leader than everyone else is going to suffer."

"Blair, I don't know why that matters."

"If something happens to you Max it hurts everyone else. That's the problem. The world needs your help, and you sitting here crying isn't doing anything."

"If you're trying to make me feel better it isn't working."

"I'm trying to make the world better."

"Can you just leave me alone? Everyone! Just let me be. I don't need to be reminded of my destiny to save the world."

"See Max, you're being so stubborn. Fang is here trying to apologize and you won't even listen."

"Don't even try to bring him into this."

"He's the biggest part of this! He's the reason this is your being this way! Why can't you just forget what happened already?"

"I just can't forgive him okay? It's not as simple as that."

"Then fine. Whatever. I'm done arguing with you."

She sat up and walked away, going back to the cave.

Blair POV:

Max just didn't get it did she? She is going to be the one to save the world and this flock will be helping her. She has to quit listening to her feelings and start saving the world already.

I turned the corner and walked into the cave with all eyes on me. I saw Angel and Henry both concentrating, probably trying to figure out what had just happened.

I walked to a side of the cave and said

"Let's just sleep, we'll figure this all out tomorrow."

I watched as everyone agreed and continued to shut their eyes and fall asleep. But Fang kept staring at me, waiting for me to say something.

"I'll tell you tomorrow Fang."

I curled up against the cold rock floor, hoping that tomorrow things would take a turn for the better.

Max POV:

She's a stranger. She can't understand what's happening, can she? I was so exhausted, my wings dragging me down as i walked back to the cave. I tried not to wake anyone as I tip-toed inside and curled up against the wall. I kept thinking about what that girl, Blair had said to me.

I soon realized that she was right. I would have to sort everything out if I wanted my flock to be okay. I could let them be affected by this. I was going to have to talk to Fang sooner or later. But tonight wasn't the time for that, right now I needed to sleep and heal my damaged body before I had my heart broken by Fang once more.

* * *

**So i hadn't really planned for Max and Blair to be like...enemies? but i guess thats how it sounds when you read it. and ummmmm not much else...**

**except for**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! but here is a really long chapter and tell me what you think. I dont own Maximum Ride, but i own Blair and Henry.

Your mother died to save you. If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. - Dumbledore

The world isn't split into good people and death eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is what part you choose to act on. That's who we really are. – Sirius Black

No, I think I'll just go down and have some pudding and wait for it all to turn up... It always does in the end - Luna Lovegood

Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real? - Dumbledore

I CANT EVEN EXPLAIN MY EXCITMENT FOR THIS NEXT MOVIE! OMG FRIDAY RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY :DDDDDDD HARRY POTTER FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

* * *

Chapter 12:

Blair POV:

I woke up once again, later than everyone else. The sun had already risen and I was the only one still in the cave. As I sat up to go and see where everyone was, Henry, my little brother, walked in. Through our minds he said suddenly,

Why did you have to be mean to Max? She's under a lot of pressure as it is. And now the rest of her flock is upset!

_They were already upset Henry. Nothing I said changed that. _

But you were mean. You should've been nicer.

He then turned away from me and walked out of the cave. I didn't like upsetting Henry; I got up and followed him wanting to explain what had happened. When I got outside, to the big clearing near the cave where the flock was relaxing, I noticed Max and Dylan weren't anywhere in sight.

_Where Is Max and Dylan?_ I asked Henry

They're talking, let them be. 

So I walked over to some nearby rock and sat down to relax, I was enjoying the silence until Fang came over to me and asked to talk to me alone.

We had walked into the woods when he shot out

"Okay, what did you say to max that has her so torn up this morning?"

"I just talked to her Fang. That's all."

"You had to have done something more than that Blair."

What was he talking about?

"She looked like she was about to cry when she woke up! Whatever you said really upset her!"

"Sorry Fang. I just thought that I was doing the right thing."

"Just tell me what you said."

"I told her that she should be a better leader and to start saving the world. I'm sorry; it's just that she was doing nothing! She needs to get her act together already!"

Fang looked like he wanted to push me off the cliff, wings tied down. I'm serious. He was so mad.

"I don't want you talking to her anymore."

I must have really pissed him off. I didn't mean to, honestly, I don't want to make anyone here upset. I wish I could go back in time and take it all back. Ugh. Why was I so stupid?

Fang turned around and walked back to the flock. I didn't want to follow him; I didn't feel welcome here anymore. But still, because these were the only people I knew. I had no choice but to just grin and bear it and pretend like nothing was wrong.

Max POV:

I had woken up this morning before everyone else. I wanted to get out of the cave before i had to face my flock. It wasn't like me to get so mad and out of control like that. Once I had sat up I tried to move quietly and make my way out, but I ended up kicking Dylan. (It was really dark okay; I'm not usually that clumsy.)

He sat up quickly, and his eyes flashed open. I reached down and covered his mouth before he could start to say anything.

"Go to sleep, I'm just getting some air." I whispered. He pulled my hand off his mouth and whispered back,

"I wanted to talk to you Max. I guess now's the perfect time."

I didn't respond because I wasn't sure of what he wanted to ask me. If it was something like Blair had said, then I'm not so sure I could handle it. But still, I wanted to know so I pointed to the outside of the cave and walked out. I heard him following and when we were a good distance away, so that nobody could hear us I said,

"What is it Dylan?"

"I want to talk about Fang and his new flock." When he said this it reminded me how Fang had left and it broke me down inside.

"I don't want him here. Everything was just fine and we had a plan, but now his new people are causing all of these problems and nothing is going right." He said harshly.

Even though I knew that he had a point, I didn't want to tell him i disagreed. And I know I had yelled at Fang before, but now I was starting to feel bad.

"Oh. Well Dylan, see, it's just that…"

"But you want him gone too Max, don't you? You were yelling at him and that Blair girl was so mean to you."

She had been pretty mean, but now thinking back on it so had I to Fang. I shouldn't have said that stuff. He had risked his life to save me. I now had to convince Dylan that keeping them here was a good idea.

"Dylan, I just think that with us having to fight Itex and stuff it would help to have more numbers on our side. I'm pretty sure they're all good fighters."

"Don't lie to me Max. I know you want him here still. Just tell me why."

"Because he saved my life and I owe him an apology for yelling at him!"

"Oh yeah, that's just so realistic Max. Because when he leaves after you apologize you won't care at all, will you?"

"Don't be sarcastic right now Dylan."

"How can I not? He just left you and now you're thinking of forgiving him again? Seriously, how many times has this been now? Three? Four?"

"Why should you care? This doesn't even matter to you!"

"It just does, Max."

"Why? Because I'm supposed to be your perfect half or something? I don't know who told you that, but they're wrong."

"Fang left you Max. You're not supposed to love him anymore. You're supposed to want me."

"That's just a load of bull Dylan."

"I know that you love me too Max. They designed me for that reason only."

"I don't love you Dylan, this is not my heart. Fang took it with him when he left me and he still has it. And Dylan if you ever piss me off like this again, I swear, you won't have a spot in this flock anymore."

I stomped back to the cave, trying to dodge trees and branches as I stormed through the woods. I reached the small clearing right outside the cave and saw my flock sitting there. No doubt that they had heard us.

Iggy POV:

I had woken up this morning when I heard Max shouting outside the cave. Well, to me it sounded like yelling because of my ears, but to everyone else it must have sounded a lot less.

I tried to sit up but woke up 3 people in the process. Fang, Gazzy and Nudge all opened their eyes, looking very annoyed.

"What Iggy?" Nudge asked.

"Just listen. Listen real close."

I could tell that they all could hear Max and Dylan talking. I heard Nudge sit up straighter. Gazzy sounded upset, while I heard Fang stand up and hurry out of the cave.

We followed him outside, Angel now woken up also. He was standing in that clearing very quiet, like he was listening. When I heard him turn back around to face us he said

"Let's not worry about them right now. Just wait for Max to get back."

We followed his orders and all found a place to sit and relax. But I was still pretty sure that no one was relaxing. It's hard to be calm whenever Max is upset like this.

Fang POV:

I woke up to Iggy's foot being shoved in my face. Very annoyed I sat up on my elbow, pushing him out of my way. I saw that I wasn't the only one to be awakened by Iggy this morning.

"What Iggy?" I heard Nudge ask half asleep.

"Just listen. Listen real close." When he first said this I thought he heard erasers and sat up quickly, but then realized it was something much different. I could faintly hear, very far away

"Don't lie Max…..just tell me why…"

"He saved my life…..apology…..for yelling at him!"

I had only been able to get small parts of the conversation, but I was able to tell that it was Max and Dylan talking. I stood up and hurried out of the cave to hear what they were saying better.

"Don't be sarcastic…."

"He just left …..forgiving him? How many times has this been now?"

I stopped listening and turned around to my old flock who was watching me intently, waiting for me to say something.

"Let's not worry about them right now. Just wait for Max to get back." I said.

Everyone gladly agreed and tried to calm down and relax, but it wasn't easy, at least not for me. If this had been before I left I would have gladly walked up to Dylan and beat him up, but I couldn't do that now. I felt like I was brand new here, like even though I had known the whole flock since I was a kid, everything just felt different.

A minute or so passed when Blair and Henry walked out of the cave and sat down, not having a clue what was going on. I needed to talk to Blair, hoping that whatever she had said wasn't why Max was so upset this morning.

* * *

So please review and tell me what you think...it was a kinda bring chapter towards the end i think, but yeah...idk...just pleeeease review. pretty pretty please?


	12. Chapter 12

**So I'm kind of tired of writing this fanfiction...i mean i have the rest of the story planned out but i just dont feel like writing anymore...idk. i will continue to finish it. i wont just quit this, but if the rest of the chapters including this one sucks then im sorry cuz im just not that into it anymore...**

**I dont own maximum ride, just blair and henry. **

**Happy Holidays!**

**Quotes:**

**"You're gonna catch a cold from the inside of your soul." - Unknown**

**"I asked a kid, 'what is love?'**  
**The kid answered, 'love is when a puppy licks your face.'**  
**I laughed and then he added, 'even after you've left him alone all day." -Unknown**

* * *

Chapter 13:

Max POV:

I was standing there in front of my flock, probably looking like a mess. You could tell that they had all been listening to what had just happened. Fang especially looked annoyed. If this had been any other day he would be up and asking me what had happened and what we were going to do about it. Today was not going to be a good day. Certain people were really pissing me off right now and if I had to get all of these one-on-one talks done then I was going to do them now. Just get them all over with and get rid of this awkwardness between everyone.

I angrily walked over to Fang and pulled him up from where he was sitting.

"I have to talk to you Fang, come on. Let's get this over with."

He looked surprised, hardly expecting this. I mean, I hardly expected this either and It wasn't like I had a thought about what I was going to say to him.

We had walked a good distance when i stopped, turned and looked up at him and slowly said,

"Fang... I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have done that...it was really stupid of me and well...yeah ... that's what I wanted to tell you."

"You sure that's all Max?"

"...What?"

"Are you sure that's all you wanted to say to me?"

"Umm...yeah. I guess."

He was starting to smirk and not doing his very best to hide it. How was this funny to him? Why was he taking this talk like some kind of joke? As I was glaring at him he exhaled still trying to keep himself from laughing.

Okay. That was it. He wasn't going to make fun of me while I was here apologizing to him.

"Actually NO Fang, that's not all I had to say to you. I want to know what was going through that thick head of yours when you left and why you thought that it would be better for me? I want to know why you think it's so fine to just come here and fit right back in with my flock. You really hurt me when you left and now you're here _laughing_ _at me._ Is this some kind of joke to you Fang? So please, talk. Let me know what's going through your head right now."

While I had let out that rant he had stopped smiling and went from staring at the ground to looking right at me.

"Your right Max I shouldn't be laughing, but..."

"But what?"

"_You're_ apologizing to _me. _And this makes absolutely no sense because _I'm_ the one who left. That's why I'm laughing. If anything it should be me, on my knees, begging for your forgiveness."

"Feel free to get on the ground, but I didn't call you out here to listen to you beg. I just want to know what you were thinking that day you left and why you think it's okay to be here right now."

"I had a target on my back and leaving the flock kept you and everyone else safe. It was smart."

"Are you kidding me? I was kidnapped while you were gone!"

"And I saved you! Why can't you see that I'm here for you now? I came back for you."

"But you left before and I don't know if it because of Dylan, or Itex or what but you left me _again._"

"I didn't leave because of Dylan." Fang looked very angry that I had said that.

"I wanted you to stay and fight for me. Not just give up."

"And I would've Max, but staying put you in danger. I wasn't willing to risk your life for some stupid pride competition. Proving myself or whatever wasn't worth your safety. Alright? So just stop thinking that I ditched you because -"

"Fang, I -" I tried to say something but he kept talking.

"Just let me finish okay! Just let me tell you that I made a mistake and that every second I was gone, I wanted to come back, I really did. You have no idea how terrible I felt Max, really. So just hear me out, just let me explain that I'm sorry and that I miss you so much. Every day was hell. And I want to change what I did, i hate myself for it, I miss everyone. Just please, forgive me. I don't know what to do if you don't. I'm pretty sure I'm probably the worst person in the world to you and you had a hundred excuses to hit me and I deserved it and -"

He wouldn't stop talking, which was very unlike him. He was getting annoying. I couldn't listen to it anymore, he really needed to stop.

And so completely out of nowhere I reached up grabbed his face and pulled him down. I pressed my lips against his making him stop rambling on and on. I felt him smile and when I let go I looked up at him, right into his eyes. He was grinning like a fool. I whispered,

"Just don't talk okay?"

"Max, I – "

"Shut up and you get to kiss me again."

He immediately was quiet and I pulled him to me once more.

Angel POV:

Max had pulled Fang into the woods to talk or something. I tried to figure out what she was thinking, but honestly, she had no idea what she was doing either. Not really caring at the moment I got up and walked off, trying to find someplace where I could be alone for a while. I found a comfortable little area right near a cliff edge and laid down trying to rest.

The woods had gone quiet even though it was the middle of the day. And that's when I heard it, Dr. Gunther-Hagen, he was talking to me again. In my head.

At least I was pretty sure it was him. It all started when I met him in Africa. Although it could still easily be Itex or someone else.

_Angel, I need your help._

What?

_I need Blair, the new girl in your flock._

Why would you want her? She isn't even important.

_She is a rare kind of breed although she may not know it. If you help me Angel I will promise to never cause your flock problems again._

Why should I believe you? Last time you said Fang would die and that ruined everything.

_I know you don't like Blair and the trouble she's causing for all of you, that is why I don't think this should be a problem for you._

I don't know Dr. Gunther-Hagen. How am I supposed to even get her to you.

_However you can Angel, and if you don't then I may just have to steal another one of your flock to make up for it._

_

* * *

_

**I really dont like this chapter...feels too cliche, but i had to have max and fang back together to keep the story moving along... and just something random to end this with but i just looked outside my bedroom window and theres like 5 inches of snow the day after christmas...:DDDDDDD yay. hahha alrighty then...bybye**

**OH WAIT!**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASE?**


	13. authors note

**I'm sorry to those who are following this story to see where it goes, but I really have no idea what to write next. So I think I'm going to just give up on this…besides, the real angel book comes out in 2 weeks so continuing this makes really no sense. Sorry if you were looking forward to what happens, but I really don't have the time or energy to finish the story.**


End file.
